


Tied With Red

by LukaPhoenix



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Constipation, First Full Fic, M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, Save Me, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, and patton helps him, idk - Freeform, logan's a nerd who doesn't understand love, roman's a theatre geek, slow burn maybe?, talented virgil, virgil's a bean, virgil's emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaPhoenix/pseuds/LukaPhoenix
Summary: The red string of fate--in this world, it is not a legend. It is a fact. Everyone has the little red string tied around their pinky, floating for about an inch midair until it fades into nothingness. Once you meet your soulmate yours and their string would reach out and connect. At that point, you would be stuck together for a week before you could cut it off. That's how it's always been.Virgil is an emo kid with many hidden talents and interests, and he thinks he'll never meet his soulmate--he doesn't deserve one.Logan is an intellectual who sees no point in investing himself in soulmates. He had his books, and that was all he needed.Roman is a theatre geek who is smarter than he lets on, and he's been searching for his soulmate for his entire life.Patton is a ball full of love and hope that one day he will meet his soulmate and give them all the love and attention they deserve.





	1. In Which an Emo Meets a Disney Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is my first full, chaptered fic, and I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first full fic (welcome aboard the alliteration station). I hope you like it, I know my writing kinda sucks but I try XD It's going to switch between all the sides' POVs, so that should be fun. There will be some mentions of Deceit and Sleep, but nothing too major. Anyway, happy reading!

Virgil had stopped daring to hope that the red string around his pinky would someday connect with someone else’s long ago. The idea seems ridiculous, despite how often it happened in the city he lived in. The idea that there was someone out there who was perfect for you was insane—who in their right mind would like him? 

His imperfections would take a long time to list out, but he knew the major ones.

Firstly, his body. His skin was paler than Snow White’s, and it easily showed every mark and blemish, especially the freckles scattered across his face. He covered his face in light concealer, and covered the bags under his eyes with carefully placed eyeshadow. Sometimes, if he was feeling adventurous, he would try purple eyeshadow and paint his nails, but those days were far and few between. He was skinny, too skinny, and lanky. There was some slim muscle definition, but that’s only because he would walk around late at night around the city, the darkness that matched his persona calming him.

Next, his attitude. He was rude, and he knew it. He was rude, sarcastic, and his humor was dark a self-deprecating. He tended to drive people away just by his looks, but those brave enough to approach him were immediately driven away by his attitude because they didn’t see it was a guard.

Speaking of his looks, he wasn’t exactly Sleeping Beauty (not that he got any sleep usually). His hair was naturally black and messy, but the majority of it, especially his bangs, were dyed a nice shade of purple. His eyes were an ugly, muddy brown, and they looked empty. His piercings were random, like his tongue piercing, his many ear piercings, and his lip ring. He always wore this big, black, baggy hoodie, black band t-shirts, and jeans with military boots.

Lastly, all of his mental issues that were enough to be on a list of their own. General and social anxiety, depression, Tourette’s Syndrome, and many, many more. All of these things alone were proof that he didn’t deserve a soulmate—and he wasn’t sure he wanted one.

So, again—who would want him?

——

Virgil had decided he wanted to go for a walk, which wasn’t unusual for him. He often went on long walks around the city, listening to music or contemplating existentialism. You know, the usual stuff. What was strange, however, was the fact that it was 7:00am. His walks usually happened at night, but this morning just felt… different. He couldn’t put his finger on why, but he just shrugged it off.

He went out and grabbed a coffee, his fingers constantly twitching and fidgeting nervously as he did so, his mind running a thousand miles a minute. He knew he stood out, which is why he didn’t go out in the mornings. He quickly departs, sipping from his coffee quickly, ignoring the fact that it was burning his tongue. He just needed to get something in his system, something to wake him up more. It had been another night of restless sleep, and his usual coping methods hadn’t helped one bit.

After a minute he internally curses himself for forgetting his headphones, but he didn’t want to go all the way back to his apartment and get them, so he suffered silently. He makes his way to his favorite park, and to his favorite tree. It was off to the side of the park, not too tall and noticeable on it’s grassy hill, but Virgil was just elevated enough to feel disconnected from the world around him. It was a nice feeling, knowing no one was going to bother him.

Virgil sits amongst the tree’s roots, resting against it’s trunk, sipping at his coffee. He immensely enjoyed the peace he felt, and he shut his eyes, enjoying the sound of the light breeze blowing through the leaves of his tree, the soft rustling sound calming. It was quiet, peaceful.

“Oh, hello!”

Virgil jumps at the sudden, loud voice coming from behind his tree, his eyes flying wide and his heart rate picking up. He leans and looks around the tree to see a handsome, smiling man just about reaching the top of the hill.

_You’ve got to be kidding me. _Virgil thinks incredulously as he looks at the man. He looks like he was a Disney prince, and he internally dubs him prettyboy. The sparkling smile, tanned muscles, sun-bleached hair with bangs swept out of his face, and his golden-brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with khaki shorts, along with sandals.__

__“I see you’ve found my tree!” He states with a certain kind of flair, gesturing quickly and making Virgil swallow a bit nervously at the rapid movement._ _

__“Your tree?” Virgil questions incredulously, his heart pounding at the thought of what prettyboy was thinking about him._ _

__“Yes, my tree,” he states, walking a bit closer and putting his hands on his hips. “I’ve been coming up here since-“_ _

__Suddenly there’s a flash of red, and they both watch with wide eyes as their strings lengthen and connect, looking as if they had always been linked as one. Virgil stops breathing, his eyes wide, everything about him frozen in shock and disbelief. No. No _way _this was happening now. Prettyboy looked in absolute awe and wonder, like he had just been presented with a golden chariot. His eyes were sparkling, and Virgil knew instantly that he was the kind of guy who had been waiting to be connected with his soulmate for his entire life; and after all that waiting, he was stuck with Virgil.___ _

____“Oh my god!” Prettyboy exclaims excitedly, looking in awe at the red string between them as Virgil tries to get his lungs to work again. “We’re soulmates! Oh, I’ve been waiting for this day since I was little!” He exclaims joyously. “My name is R-“_ _ _ _

____“Fuck off,” Virgil blurts out with a glare, his lungs finally working. His eyes were fluttering of their own accord in reaction to his nervousness._ _ _ _

____“Excuse me?” Roman says in surprise, his eyes narrowing. “Now, there’s no need to be so vulgar, Emo Nightmare.”_ _ _ _

____“Emo Nightmare?” Virgil echoes, his own eyes narrowed. “My name is Virgil, prettyboy,” he sneers._ _ _ _

____“Prettyboy?” Roman questions with a smirk, and Virgil blushes under his foundation._ _ _ _

____“Shut up,” he hisses, his chest feeling heavy with anxiety. This wasn’t supposed to ever happen. Now he was tied to a Disney prince who he wanted to never see again. “Leave me alone.”_ _ _ _

____“Not possible, Virgil-“ It should be illegal how prettyboy said his name in that velvety tone. “We’re tied. The string will shorten if we try to avoid each other,” he points out. He huffs when Virgil doesn’t respond. “Anyway, my name is Roman Prince.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course that’s your name,” Virgil says sarcastically, shaking his head. “I would say it’s nice to meet you, but I’m not a liar, Princey,” he says with a smirk of his own, his fingers tapping on his coffee cup. Roman scoffs, folding his arms._ _ _ _

____“Jokes on you, I actually like that nickname,” he grumbles, and Virgil actually snorts at the poor attempt at a comeback. Virgils frowns a bit, looking at the red string that connected them._ _ _ _

____“I’m stuck with you for a week,” he says, groaning and covering his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Oh, come on, I’m not that bad,” Roman says, sounding offended. Virgil gulps a couple of times, trying to think things through. He hears the rustling of Roman’s clothes as he sits down next to him, and Virgil scoots away a little, feeling uncomfortable at the closeness. He takes a few sips off his lukewarm coffee, his mind working on overdrive._ _ _ _

____He was stuck with Roman for at least a week, but he could guess that it would be much longer based on Princey’s attitude. There was no way he could avoid him—the string was said to shorten when two soulmates were avoiding each other, and sometimes at random moments. Even if he could it would be dangerous. Anyone would be able to see the string, and they could follow it to either one of them._ _ _ _

____So, without any other options available, he was stuck hanging out with a Disney prince for a week. He groans aloud, ignoring Roman’s confused glance. There was no way this day could get any worse._ _ _ _

____Unfortunately, Virgil didn’t know how wrong he was._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm doing a 'Question of the Chapter!' thing. This chapter's question: What's your favorite Sanders Sides pairing? Prinxiety? LAMP? I'm curious! Comment below!


	2. In Which an Amateur Astronomer Finds a Lost Dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling motivated to write this slow burn romance fanfic instead of working on my epic fantasy novel ahhhhhhh save me

Soulmates were illogical. Even the concept of them were illogical. There way no proven way to trace this magic, or these strings, or anything about the topic, and it drove Logan insane. There was no logical explanation. So, simply for his own sanity, he pushes them out of his mind. Soulmates were illogical, so he avoided them. He had no interest in finding his own soulmate—he had his books, and that was all he needed.

Logan Parker would prefer to consider himself an intellectual being, at least in comparison to those around him. Everyone else—everyone, in this case, meaning the majority—in the human population were obsessed with finding their soulmate, to find the one person who would match them perfectly. Logan scoffs slightly to himself, glad the library was mostly empty and no one had heard.

There was no perfect match for anyone. There were many, many soulmates who broke it off and never saw each other again, but the plethora of romance novels and stories centered around the magical meeting of soulmates pushed out all of these occurrences. There were also some people who never found their soulmate, and died alone. After Logan would reveal these facts most people would look disgusted and leave him alone, which he was glad for.

Social interaction was not his forte, so to speak. He didn’t receive anxiety from these kinds of situations, just mild uncomfortableness, irritation, or confusion. Next to soulmates, the bane of his entire existence was feelings. Just feelings. Sure, he felt things, just not as pronounced as most people would, and he tended to feel more negative emotions. He had, as his mother used to so fondly put, the emotional range of a teaspoon. He could feel generally pleased about something, or perhaps mildly confused, but he had never felt ‘dumfounded’. It confused most people, but Logan was fine with the way he was. No need to complicate things with icky human emotions.

There’s a sharp cough from the librarian, and short woman with a grimace on her face, and Logan looked up to realize it was three minutes before 7:45—closing time. 

“My apologies, Miss Delma,” he states, closing his books and adjusting his satchel. “I was unaware that my time had been drawing near it’s end. May I check out this book?” He inquires, setting it on the desk. She grumbles a bit, and Logan adjusts his glasses, taking a breath. He believed, if he was reading the signs right, that Miss Delma tolerated him. He knew this because despite her grimaces and grumbles she rarely ever spoke a word against him, so it was the logical conclusion.

He supposed it somewhat had to do with how he looked. From an objective manner he supposed he was handsome, but in any other situation he would hardly call himself that. He had dark brown hair that had a messy, professional look, sharp gray eyes, a fine jawline, and he was 5’10” in height. He kept his clothes, which mainly consisted of slacks and polo shirts, fairly neat, and his shoes were shined. He looked like the perfect child without even adding on the fact that he was studying to become an astrophysicist, and an astronomer.

“Here you go,” Miss Delma grumbles, passing Logan the book.

“Thank you, I shall have it back by tomorrow.” Miss Delma chuckles a little, knowing how fast Logan could read, but Logan frowns, not getting what was so funny. He ignores his slight uncertainty in favor of exiting the library. That had been enough social interaction for one da-

“OhmygoshI’msosorry!” A voice cries out worriedly as they run into Logan, causing him to drop his book. “Iwasn’tlookingwhereIwasgoingand- hey, is that A Court of Thorns and Roses? I love that book! Have you gotten to the part where- oh, sorry! My name’s Patton!”

Logan’s mind is absolutely spinning as he attempts to process everything that has just happened. It was like an information overload, too many emotions, to many words spoken in one breath. He starts by adjusting his glasses and bending down to pick up his book, feeling slightly relieved that it was undamaged, but mildly irritated that this person had bumped into him. He looks up at this person, planning on explaining to them the importance of being aware of your surroundings, when he feels a slight tingle in his pinky. 

He watches, incredulously, as his red string lengthens, connecting with this stranger’s. Oh, fantastic.

“Ohmygosh!” The person squeals, bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet. Right, Patton was his name. He had a happy, wide grin on his face, a small, cute nose(Logan would later put this detail out of his memory—it was illogical and had no purpose), bright blue eyes, light brown hair with bangs swept out of his face, and thick-framed glasses that looked similar to Logan’s own pair. He was wearing sneakers, jeans, a blue shirt, and a cardigan was tied loosely around his shoulders.

“That would be an accurate way to describe this occurrence, yes,” Logan says to Patton’s exclamation, trying to let everything that had happened catch up in his mind. Right. He had a soulmate now. A soulmate who looked absolutely amazed, and a bit emotional.

“I’m just s-so happy I finally got to meet you!” He squeals, sniffing a bit and rubbing his eyes.

_Uh oh. Feelings. _“Likewise, I suppose,” Logan replies politely, though it was not completely truthful. “My name is Logan Parker, and-“__

__“I’m Patton!” his soulmate says excitedly. Logan feels minor annoyance at being interrupted._ _

__“Yes, you stated that already,” he says, his foot tapping a bit against the ground. “As I was saying, my name is Logan Parker, and we seem to be soulmates.”_ _

__“Yup!” Patton says, looking like he was… what was the term? Ah, yes. Bursting with excitement. “It’s so great to meet you!” Oh. Logan now realizes hugs weren’t his forte either. Patton, who was shorter than him by a couple of inches, was resting his head on the taller of the two’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. Logan stays frozen until Patton lets go, the touch feeling foreign._ _

__“Why were you running?” Logan questions quickly before Patton can get another word out._ _

__“Oh, I was looking for my dog!”_ _

__“Your dog?” Logan questions incredulously, his gaze flickering behind Patton. “Male, German Shepard, probably less than a year old?” Patton’s blue eyes look starstruck._ _

__“Can you read minds?” He questions in a hushed voice._ _

__“No, of course not, I’m just observational,” Logan scoffs. Patton tilts his head, similarly to a dog. “Behind you,” he states, and Patton whirls around._ _

__“Tiger! Oh, I missed you!” He squeals, hugging the enthusiastic canine while Logan watches on disbelievingly._ _

___Tiger. He named his German Shepard Tiger. _Logan pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling like it would take longer than he had anticipated to be rid of his soulmate.___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan will warm up eventually! He just doesn't want a soulmate, and he hasn't gotten to know Patton yet--give him time!
> 
> Question of the chapter: What's you favorite Sanders Sides fanfic? Link it to me if you can! My favorites are all of them, but I really like this one named 'Scribbles'. It was just nice to read.
> 
> Ahhhhhh I love writing like Logan. Also, sorry that it got really shitty at the end, It's 2am XD

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give me kudos, I eat them up faster than I eat breakfast foods. Point out any mistakes pleeeaaassseeee, I need to improve. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
